


Up On The Roof

by 0zero_metallix0



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Complete, F/F, Incest, Masturbation, Short One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0zero_metallix0/pseuds/0zero_metallix0
Summary: Amy and Vicky acidently find out something about Menja and Fenja.Silly little story, don't take too seriously. First attempt at showing sex so feedback would be appreciated.





	Up On The Roof

Up on the roof."

Vicky, what are we doing here?" Amy asked again, trying to hide her exhaustion. She'd barely slept last night as an impromptu summer street party, on the edges of E88 territory, had gone bad when the ABB had crashed it. Amy had spent most of the night treating burns, gunshot wounds, stabbings, and one idiot who had chugged something his friends had called 'Valhalla'. She had later found out the drink was a mix of drugs and toilet cleaner.

Fighting back another yawn, Amy squinted up at the sun. It was nearly noon and the roof they were currently on had very little shade. She wasn't like her sister, with her blonde hair, great legs, amazing boobs and skin that tanned to perfection easily. Amy didn't tan; her pale and freckled skin only came in two shades. Milk white or lobster red. 

"Don't worry, it won’t be long now," Vicky said with a smirk. "Now be quiet and stay low, we don't want to be seen."

"Don't want to be...? Vicky! What the hell is going on!" Amy hissed, suddenly uneasy. It dawned on her that she hadn't bothered to ask Vicky _where_ they were and now that she thought about it, it looked like they were in the southern part of the city, Empire territory.

"Vicky—!"

"Shush! Here they come!" Vicky ducked behind the low wall that ran the perimeter of the building, pulling Amy down with her.

Two buildings over on a lower rooftop, a door opened and two women walked out. Both were dressed casually, though large sunglasses obscured their faces and their blonde hair was blowing in the slight breeze. There was something familiar about them, but Amy couldn't place it.

As Amy watched, one of the women started unrolling a pair of beach towels while the other placed a large cooler next to them.

"Vicky, what's going on, who are they?" she whispered quietly.

Her sister snickered. "Look closer, haven't you figured it out yet?"

Frowning, Amy studied both women more closely. She blushed as they started to pull their clothes off, revealing the bikinis they were wearing underneath. Both women were tall, with bodies that wouldn't have looked out of place on a centerfold. Between that, the distance, and their long blonde hair, Amy could almost believe she was was watching two slightly older Vickys get undressed. _Now that's an interesting thought..._

Quickly banishing that image, and thankful she was already blushing, Amy realised something else. Both women were identical. _Identical, blonde, Empire territory... fuck!_

"Is that...?" Amy started, equal parts horrified, amazed, and just a little bit turned on. Sure, they were Nazis, but that didn't stop them being hot, sweaty, and nearly naked.

"Menja and Fenja? I think so. I mean, who else could it be?" Vicky shot her a grin, but made sure to keep her voice low. "I spotted them up here a couple of weeks ago; they were topless at the time and I figured I’d warn them about flying capes. Then I realised where we are and left them to it. Last week, one of them had an injured arm. That was the same week the Nazis fought Lung!"

Amy remembered that fight. She'd been called in to heal the civilians who'd been caught in the middle of it. She remembered hearing at the time that one of the twins had been injured, but hadn't really thought much about it.

Still, if this was Menja and Fenja, then this was against the rules. Not to mention how much trouble Vicky and her could get into for spying on them like this.

"Vicky, you can't attack them! The rules—"

"I know that!" Vicky snapped back. "I just figured we'd get a couple of quick pictures and the next time they cause trouble..." she trailed off with a smirk.

"I...um..." Amy glanced back at the twins as one of them—Menja, she decided—was pulling her bikini top off. Her sister had already removed hers.

Vicky quickly pulled her phone out and started filming as Fenja sat down behind her sister and started rubbing lotion on her back. Something was said, but Amy couldn't make out what. All she could do was watch as Fenja's hands continued to roam over her sister’s back and shoulders, one hand gently trailing down her arm.

Closing her eyes, Menja opened her mouth, her head rolling as she leaned back against her sister’s bare chest. _Are—are they...?_ Fenja's long fingers continued to trail over her body, up her back, over her shoulders and down to her breasts. Fingers reaching her sister’s nipples, Fenja started to tease them; gently at first, but gradually getting rougher as she started to knead Menja's breast.

Amy didn't know what to do. Her mouth was dry, her face was burning hot, and she could feel her underwear starting to dampen as heat pooled between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together, driving her jeans into her crotch in an effort to relieve the pressure. A glance to the side showed Vicky was just as stunned. Her face was flushed, and she was biting her bottom lip.

On the other roof, Menja turned her head, one hand reaching behind her and gripping Fenja's hair. Pulling them closer together, she mashed her lips against her sister’s. Her body twitched, the muscles of her thighs visibly tensing as she did. Her free hand, which had been teasing her thigh, came up and gripped Fenja's. Taking the hand in hers, she lead it down her body, away from her breast, down over her flat stomach and under her soaked bikini bottom. Her free hand then returned to continue working on her breast while Fenja focused on the other.

Fenja's hand started moving. Slowly at first, rubbing against Menja's sex. Gradually, the speed increased, her actions getting more frantic as Menja rolled her hips, pushing forward against her hand until her whole body tensed.

Menja's hand came down, clutching and Fenja's and holding it firm against her sex. The muscles on her thighs tense as she thrust her hips forward one last time. Relaxing, she eased backwards against Fenja, her chest heaving as she gasped for air.

As if her release had broken a spell, Amy became aware once more of where she was and what she'd just seen. She looked over at Vicky, who was quickly putting her phone away.

"We...we should get out of here." She licked her lips, and Amy could see where she'd bitten herself hard enough to draw blood. Her first thought was to offer to kiss it better, but she quickly thought better of it.

"Y-yeah."

Neither sister spoke as they creeped away to the far side of the roof and took off. Amy was painfully aware of the heat in her body and the dampness of her underwear. The brief bits of skin contact she had with Vicky showed she was in a similar state. To make matters worse, Vicky didn't look her in the eye at any point on the flight home.

It was only as they walked through the front door that Vicky spoke.

"I'm... I'm going to jump in the shower," she said quickly, still not looking Amy in the face and hurrying off up stairs.

Vicky's ' _showers_ ' tended to take a while—and had once involved a broken shower head—so Amy knew she'd be awhile. Following Vicky upstairs, she snuck into her sister’s room and grabbed her cell phone. Sending the footage to herself for safekeeping, Amy went to her room to 'cool off' _._

Needless to say, no one was _ever_ going to hear about this.


End file.
